


Quando você sorrir pra mim...

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Oikawa Tooru só queria duas coisas de Iwaizumi Hajime: um beijo e um sorriso sincero para si. E uma vez determinado, era só questão de tempo e de atitude até conseguir...





	Quando você sorrir pra mim...

**Author's Note:**

> As vezes eu também escrevo histórias dedicadas à pessoas que me fazem bem de alguma forma. E essa foi pra Arifa ( @Otayuri no Social Spirit), uma das pessoas que me incentivou a ver Haikyuu. Chuchu, espero do fundo do coração que você goste, porque esta história é pra você. <3
> 
> [E eu espero que vocês, leitores queridos que não são a Arifa, mas são fãs de IwaOi também se divirtam. <3 ]
> 
> Boa leitura. /o/

 

Em todos esses anos, eu raramente vi Iwa-chan sorrir e mais raramente ainda algum desses sorrisos foi direcionado a mim. E rir de mim definitivamente não contava. Preferia que ele risse comigo ou de algo que eu fiz e não de como eu só conseguia ser bobo quando estava perto dele.  


Eu também não o vi beijar ninguém, mas isso ainda bem, porque a única coisa que eu queria era que ele me beijasse. Mas como isso nunca vai acontecer, eu teria que tocar seus lábios com os meus por conta própria. E quando eu cogito fazer algo assim, eu certamente estou a um passo de realizá-lo.   


Lembrei das diversas oportunidades em que eu quase o beijei. No fim dos jogos que ganhamos, no fim dos raros jogos que perdemos, nas festas e eventos de escola, nas vezes que voltávamos para casa juntos,  quando dormimos nas casas um do outro, nas infinitas vezes que ficamos sozinhos, nas formaturas… Todas as oportunidades foram passando e eu fui deixando-as ir, simplesmente porque Iwaizumi Hajime era a única pessoa que eu tinha medo de perder.   


Mas agora que morávamos em Tóquio, em casas diferentes, estudando em universidades diferentes e tendo vidas diferentes e dissociadas, eu já não tinha mais nada a perder, porque a solidez, o apoio e a força do caráter de Iwa-chan não eram mais parte do meu dia-a-dia, embora meus sentimentos por ele ainda estivessem vivos e ardentes… Doía.  


Talvez por isso eu fiquei tão feliz quando ele topou me ver. Eu fiz todo o percurso próximo de sua casa, chegando cedo no café que ele disse ser o preferido dele para tomar qualquer bebida e comer o que tivesse, simplesmente para poder ficar perto de Iwa-chan de novo.   


Sentar com ele naquele café, contar da minha vida, ouvir um pouco da dele, ter sua presença sólida de novo por perto e roubar alguns toques… Era como se nada tivesse mudado, mas ainda assim tinha algo a mais na nossa interação. Iwa-chan ainda era sério, quase ranzinza, e ainda tentava me botar os pés no chão e me tirar do que ele chama de ego Oikawa, porque aparentemente ele é tão grande que ganhou uma classificação própria.  


Eu o levei para casa basicamente na insistência inconveniente disfarçada de 'É meu caminho também' e Iwa-chan já me conhecia bem demais para saber o que isso significava. Fomos conversando, como nos velhos tempos que íamos para nossas casas juntos, como se depois eu não tivesse que atravessar Tóquio para voltar para a minha , como se só um lance de escada nos separasse um do outro de novo.   


"Eu poderia te convidar pra entrar, mas estou com estudo atrasado." Foi o que ele disse e isso me deixou tão feliz.  


Não era aquela felicidade hiperativa, mas sim aquela que te relaxa e dá um calorzinho no coração. Era como voltar para casa e ser bem-vindo nela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo longe. Exceto, talvez, pelo fato de que mesmo ele me dizendo que deixaria eu entrar, ele não vai deixar agora. Isso não me deixou feliz. Nem um pouco, sendo sincero. Mas ele me deixaria entrar em um outro dia e isso me consolava. Aliás, não apenas isso, mas também me deixava nervoso e enchia meu coração de esperanças e expectativas!

 

Mas quando se trata de Iwaizumi Hajime, ter esperanças ou expectativas ainda não era o suficiente, por isso eu o abracei. O calor do meu corpo se somou ao dele, deixando de ser confortável e amistoso. Quando ele me abraçou de volta, apertado e sólido, denunciando que sentia minha falta tanto quanto eu sentia a dele, afastei nossas cabeças ligeiramente. Eu precisava olhá-lo, entendê-lo... A próxima coisa que me atinei era que meus lábios estavam colados aos dele.   


Era um beijo casto, como há anos eu não dava. Como, na verdade, eu nunca dei, porque algumas coisas você só guarda para pessoa que ama e eu percebi que os guardei para Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-chan, por seu turno, parecia não absorver o que acontecia, então eu me aproveitei disso e fiquei, até que ele me expulsasse, me brigasse, me parasse e me dissesse que estraguei tudo. Nada disso aconteceu, então eu fiquei ansioso. Eu me parei, afastando-me com delicadeza e o olhando bem nos olhos, mesmo que sem desfazer o abraço. Se ele me afastasse, tudo bem, mas eu aproveitaria tudo ao máximo.   


"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, confuso.   


Eu não entendia bem o que ele queria saber, então simplesmente dei meu melhor sorriso e fiz minha cara de inocente, que segundo Iwa-chan eu só fazia quando era culpado.   


"Nunca mais faça isso, Tooru." Ele me disse com seriedade.  


Mas não tinha raiva em seu olhar, apreensão ou nojo em seus modos, apenas a mais absoluta confusão, como se ele estivesse lutando internamente para entender o que aconteceu e como ele se sentia em relação a tudo isso. Eu estava tentando entender como me comportar perante ele até reparar que Iwa-chan nunca me soltou do abraço que nos dávamos. Para mim, suas ações falavam mais que qualquer coisa.   


"Nunca?" Perguntei, me inclinando levemente até meu nariz tocar o dele, confiante de que se Iwa-chan precisava de argumentos para ficar comigo, só eu mesmo poderia dar os melhores. "Nunca mesmo?"  


Na ausência de resposta negativa, eu o beijei de novo.   


Dessa vez com menos castidade. Com mais vontade, quase deixando não só meu amor, mas o meu desejo transparecer, especialmente quando aprofundei o beijo e minha  língua tocou a dele pela primeira vez, sentindo o gosto do café forte, amargo e concentrado que ele tomou mais cedo.

 

É muito difícil manter o controle quando finalmente se tem algo que desejou a vida inteira. Ele finalmente estava me correspondendo, vencendo a solidez que o tornava firme, porém rígido demais em suas atitudes, deixando-se ser meu em uma entrega não-racional. Eu o queria, podia devorá-lo ali mesmo, torná-lo meu enquanto me entregaria a ele por completo até que nada mais restasse e tudo fosse nosso.   


Mas assim como nossa amizade, que começou comigo me impondo de forma brusca, mas foi se solidificando na construção diária da rotina, nosso relacionamento vai precisar ser construído no dia-a-dia. E eu estava mais que pronto pra isso; para reconquistar Iwa-chan, sua amizade e seu amor, até que ele finalmente entendesse como eu me sinto e como ele se sente sobre mim. Até que ele finalmente assuma que não pode viver sem mim e que os dias deles sem Oikawa Tooru são sem graça. (Exatamente como os meus dias longe dele são, mas isso ele nunca vai saber).  


Nosso ar acabou e com ele se foi nosso beijo também.  


"Por que você nunca faz o que eu digo, Shittykawa?" Ele me perguntou, finalmente me soltando do abraço que eu finalmente descobri ser tão confortável.  


Deixá-lo ir doeu mais do que eu gostaria. Botei as mãos no bolso para suprimir o vazio que ele deixou e minha vontade de toma-lo de novo em meus braços. Minha resposta foi dar de ombros e piscar para ele, dando meu melhor sorriso confiante, mas sem ser agressivo, apenas engraçadinho.   


Iwa-chan ficava uma graça com as bochechas coradas. Eu nunca o vi assim, mas descobri que amava esse lado dele também. Ele virou o rosto, tentando esconder de mim, mas eu vi. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, mesmo que não me encarasse diretamente. Eu definitivamente era o cara mais sortudo e feliz do mundo. Iwa-chan era tão... Tão...  


Eu estava prestes a estragar tudo. Não podia…  


"Boa noite, Shittykawa." Ele me disse, prestes a entrar.   


Eu acordei do transe e só consegui dizer o óbvio:  


"Boa noite, _Iwa-chan_ ."   


E eu disse o apelido dele com tanto carinho que ele parou, me olhou, incrédulo, deu um minúsculo sorriso de canto que acelerou meu coração e me fez tremer todinho, e entrou, fechando a porta.   


O barulho me acordou do transe. Eu beijei Iwaizumi Hajime. Ele não me recusou. Muito pelo contrário, ele me beijou de volta. Quando eu vi, estava fora de mim, fazendo uma dancinha da vitória ridícula enquanto buscava a saída do prédio que ele morava. Caí em mim e notei que deveria fazer algo para que ele não me esquecesse e para começar a reconquistá-lo de novo, porque da próxima vez, ele ia me convidar para entrar. Eu puxei meu celular, digitando a seguinte mensagem:  


"Boa sorte pra conseguir estudar depois de hoje, Iwa-chan. (~˘▾˘)~"  


A resposta veio enquanto eu chegava na porta.   


"Você beija mal, Shittykawa."   


Doeu, ok? Ele não precisava dizer isso de um dos melhores beijos na minha vida.   


"Iwa-chan… ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡" Respondi, magoado.  


Esta foi minha primeira reação. Mas os xingamentos de Iwa-chan eram um jogo. Ele só falava do que realmente o afetava. Se o beijo não significasse nada, ele não falaria nada e seguiria a vida.  


"Você precisa me deixar consertar isso e lhe dar mais beijos, Iwa-chan. (づ￣ ³￣)づ" Eu mandei, retomando minha confiança habitual.  


Eu podia ouvi-lo estalar a língua e responder algo.   


"Vai sonhando, Shittykawa." Foi a resposta.  


E eu soube que estava no páreo. Já conseguia ver todo nosso futuro juntos. Nossos próximos encontros, ele me convidando para entrar, nossa primeira noite, eu me mudando para a casa dele até que nos mudássemos para uma casa nossa, depois de formados. Iwa-chan me xingando das mais diversas formas possíveis enquanto eu simplesmente me aninhava nele parar dormir sentindo a firmeza e a segurança que só ele me dava, até a cara dele de contrariado por ter que participar de uma cerimônia de casamento comigo, mas participando mesmo assim... Ah, Iwa-chan…  


Tudo isso era uma questão de tempo e eu ia conseguir, sabia disso. Porque eu finalmente dei o primeiro passo hoje. Eu o beijei. E ele finalmente sorriu para mim.   
  


Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Malfeito feito. [/Referências Potterhead]
> 
> Antes de mais nada, gratidão à @XixisssUchiha e @Shin_Ah (perfis do Social Spirit) por aguentarem meu pior lado. Toda vez que eu vou escrever algo novo, eu fico nervosa e elas me deram a maior força, leram a história, apontaram minhas falhas e me ajudaram a melhorar coisas. Sou muito grata por isso.
> 
> Arte da capa é da Nikkiyan, porque vai ter algum dia que ela não vai me inspirar na hora de escrever, mas não foi dessa vez. hahahahaha
> 
> Pessoalmente, é muito indescritível estar postando isso hoje. Não é OtaYuri e muito menos YoI, então é fora da minha (suposta) zona de conforto e, ao mesmo tempo, me mostra que eu posso fazer mais. Não vou mentir, estou empolgada. Estou tão empolgada que eu já pensei continuações pra essa oneshot (que seriam postadas aqui mesmo, porque sim), mas vou ficar quieta sobre isso. hahahahaha
> 
> Eu nunca vou cansar de dizer isso, então vamos lá: gratidão por estar comigo aqui. Se você é leitor antigo, gratidão por voltar e confiar no que eu escrevo. Se você é leitor novo, seja bem-vindo. Espero te ver pelas minhas histórias mais vezes.
> 
> Comentários, gritaria, feedback ou que o seu coração mandar são muito apreciados. A caixa de comentários é sua pra escrever o que quiser e se não souber o que dizer, diga oi. Esta casa aprecia ois. Vou responder um por um, mesmo que demore.
> 
> Os favoritos são agradecidos de antemão, porque não há muito o que fazer sobre isso da minha parte, só te amar à distância, leitorzinho chuchu. hahahaha
> 
> Acho que é isso. Espero que não falte mais nada, porque a preguiça de editar aqui é grande.
> 
> Então gratidão por tudo e atééééééééé maaaaaaaaaaais. o/


End file.
